


Toilet Humor

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [10]
Category: Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Toilet humor, but it's not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 10 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Funny MomentIf you're inside the Ghostbusters HQ and you don't work there, the odds are already stacked against you.
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Toilet Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's just a short one today. A funny moment to me works better as a drabble than a longer fic.

Footsteps on the stairway heralded the arrival of two individuals to the basement of the Ghostbusters HQ.

"Thank you again for the guided tour, Dr. Stantz," said the petite blond woman, following the taller figure downward.

"No problem at all," the cheerful engineer replied. "We don't get a lot of interest from engineering magazines, actually. I'm looking forward to reading your article when it's finished."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the interviewer paused, staring at the looming machine with wide eyes and a little trepidation. Ray gave her a moment to take it in.

The woman's eyes darted around the room, trying to absorb everything at once. Other than the mechanical monstrosity that dominated the firehouse basement, the rest of the room was filled with odds and ends of various experiments, and surplus parts they couldn't store elsewhere.

"That's really impressive," she finally said.

"Thanks." Ray grinned. "I can go over the basics with you, it's a simple concept really--" He started over toward the Containment Unit, not noticing when the woman's attention was drawn away to the corner of the room.

"Why is there a toilet down here?" She stepped toward it, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Huh? Oh that. Don't get too close." Ray glanced toward the old porcelain toilet in the corner.

"Okay." The magazine writer stopped a few feet away, craning her neck to see what made the toilet unique enough that it would be kept hidden away in the Ghostbusters HQ basement. Even without the warning, she wouldn't have wanted to get too close. The splattered stains that covered it--stains that could have been either black or dark red, in the low lighting of the basement it was hard to tell--made it look like it belonged in a survival horror video game.

Suddenly she shrieked. A graying hand on the end of a four-foot long arm reached out from the bowl and swiped at her. It came close enough for her to see the jagged, torn fingernails as they just missed snagging her short pencil skirt. Clutching her pad of paper and pencil to her chest, she quickly scurried back to Ray, staring up at the Ghostbuster in unmasked terror.

"That's too close," Ray pointed out.


End file.
